ataque vampiresco
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Despues de que abril le regalara algo a donatello,este se da cuenta que es un colmillo,pero no cualquier colmillo,sino el de un vampiro pero algo malo pasa,donnie actuara de una forma rara hacia sus hermanos he incluso abril,que le habra pasado a nuestro genio?
1. el colmillo

Hola chicos jejjeje,este es mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja(2012),espero que les guste, no solo trata de pelea sino ,terror jejje y un poco de romance. Espero que lo disfruten

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO.

Todo comenzó una mañana, nuestra querida tortuga de antifaz morada cuyo nombre es donatello ,estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaba con april ,pero mas en el beso que le dio. Bueno no es en los labios pero algo es algo.

Estuvo por muchas ratos pensando en eso, qué la hora del desayuno se pasaba, mientras que sus hermanos y su sensei, desayunaban.

LEO- mm..-lo saboreaba con mucho gusto

SPLINTER-leonardo-dijo splinter con una vos muy preocupada

LEO-hai sensei?-levanto la mirada y se dirigió a su sensei

SPLINTER-haz visto a donatello?-volvió a hablar

LEO-no sensei-dijo leo, con mucha duda

RAFA-de seguro debe estar dormido en su cuarto-dijo rafa, pero sin levantar la mirada del plato.

SPLINTER-leonardo, levanta a tu hermano y dile que es muy tarde-dijo splinter

LEO-hai sensei-se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de donnie.

Mientras que Leonardo iba al cuarto de su tercer hermano menor, él la pasaba de maravilla, disfrutaba soñar y estar esos momentos a solas con su amada, se sentía feliz y apasionado al estar con ella. A el no le importa dormir hasta mas tarde, con tal de disfrutar su maravilloso sueño.

DONNIE-…si, april..te amo, quiero hacer…-se movía a cada lugar de su cama y se ponía de unas formas que si las fans de donnie lo ven así, estoy segura que donnie ya no es "V" ejjeje.

Leonardo al estar a lado del cuarto de su hermano, tocó la puerta dos veces, pero donnie no respondía, se preocupo por que donnie siempre abre la puerta y esta ves lo toco muchas veces, hasta que por fin.

LEO-donnie, abre la puerta!-tocaba varias veces.

DONNIE-haaaaaa!-se levanta de porrazo y cae de la cama.

LEO-auch!...opps!-al escuchar a donnie gritar y caer de la cama, Leo retrocedió algo apenado por eso.

DONNIE-(abre la puerta) que quieres?-su vos sonaba muy enojada

LEO-pues fíjate que vengo de parte de splinter y dice que sino vas a desayunar ahorita mismo, habrá randori para ti-cruza los brazos y sonríe malicioso.

DONNIE-haa!,no no..-entra a su cuarto y se arregla rápido

LEO-jajjajaja-se ríe muy suave y aun con los brazos cruzados

DONNIE-ahí voy!-sale de su cuarto y corre hacia la cocina

LEO-hay dios mió-dice leo como quejándose.

Y justo al entra ,donnie vio a su sensei parado y los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto pensó el ,y no estaba Rafael y ni Mikey ,solo el.

DONNIE-sensei jejej ,hola-se puso un poco nervioso al verlo con esa mirada.

SPLINTER-por que no desayunaste con nosotros-dijo splinter con una vos sorprendida

DONNIE-he bueno yo…ejje..es...que-pone su mano detrás de la cabeza y comienza a rascársela.

SPLINTER-me sorprende que te quedaras dormido-levanta una ceja.

DONNIE-ha jejje…-comienza a sudar un poco

SPLINTER-y bien-dice splinter

DONNIE-bien que,sensei?-dijo donnie ,aun con la mano en la cabeza

SPLINTER-no me lo vas a decir?-dice splinter

DONNIE-ha eso jeje…bueno es que sensei yo..-se pone rojo y agacha la cabeza (awww! Eres adorable :3 )

SPLINTER-te pasa algo ,hijo mió?-sonando preocupado.

DONNIE-yo no ejje ,estoy bien sensei-aun mas rojo

SPLINTER-te veo rojo-dice splinter con dudas

DONNIE-ha..sensei ,no es nada solo estaba soñando.-comienza a sudar mas

SPLINTER-soñando-dijo splinter sorprendido

DONNIE-he..si-su cara estaba echa un tomate

SPLINTER-sabes donatello, nunca me espere eso de ti-mueve la cabeza como decepcionado de el.

DONNIE-pero porque?-dijo el preocupado

SPLINTER-no tienes no confianza en tu maestro, tú padre-sonaba medio molesto.

DONNIE-sensei losiento ,pero…yo..-trata de no poner una cara melancólica

SPLINTER-bueno me tengo que ir-pone su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y se va.

DONNIE-sensei..-se queda callado y luego se va a la sala.

Al estar ahí, estaba con las piernas juntas y su cara debajo de ellas, jamás había desconfiado de splinter ,se suponía que el les dio mucha confianza para que ellos se sientan protegidos.

DONNIE-soy un idiota ,que hice-aun con su cabeza agachada y sus piernas juntadas.

APRIL-hola donnie-camina hacia a el.

Donnie al escuchar la voz de abril, levanta su cara y separa sus piernas, sus ojos se agrandaban y se ponía rojo, volverla a ver otra ves, es lo mas hermoso que le paso y ahí estaba, ella caminaba hacia su amigo con su mochila y con una sonrisa.

APRIL-hola donnie ,como estas-abril estaba parada justo cerca de el ,con sus piernas juntas.

DONNIE-he..hola april ,estoy bien y tu?-estaba sentado en el sofá y alegre.

APRIL-yo bien, gracias ^^-ella sonríe mas aun, dejando a donnie con boca abierta.

DONNIE-jejjee-se sonroja

APRIL-oye donnie puedo acerté una pregunta?-se pone un poquito rojo al preguntarle

DONNIE-ha claro ,ven siéntate y dime, cuál es la pregunta?-se mueve un poco para dejarle espacio.

APRIL-es que bueno, sé que tu…no lo creerás..-se pone roja.

DONNIE-dímelo april-se sonroja mas.

APRIL-es que quiero que-deja su mochila a lado luego mete su mano y saca.

DONNIE-un colmillo?-su corazón se partió en pedazos, todo lo que suponía que fuera, sé fue a la basura ya que era un desperdicio.

APRIL-jejjee-cierra los ojos avergonzada…..

Continuara…

Jejejje enserio chicos, este es mi primer fic que hago en fan fiction espero que les aiga gustado y por favor comente, pronto subiré la siguiente parte ,si es que quieren.

C8 :p :D ¬¬ :* :3 …


	2. segunda parte

Hola chicos ejjeje vuelvo a traerles el fic ataque vampiresco ^^ segunda parte espero que lo disfruten

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO

DONNIE-y para que me trajiste esto?-la mira muy decepcionado

APRIL-quería saber, si te servivirá de algo-se ríe un poco

DONNIE-^/^ jejje gracias april, eso es muy lindo de tu parte-se acerca abrazarla

APRIL-bien,te dejo para que vallas analizando eso-se levanta y camina hacia la sala

DONNIE-ok,amor-se para

APRIL-hmm?-voltea y se acerca a el-que dijiste?

DONNIE-he...yo.. se pone rojo-ok, amiga ejjeje

APRIL-ok?-se retira

DONNIE-uff…-se va corriendo a su laboratorio

Al estar ahí, puso los colmillos en su mesa y en eso agacho su cabeza y juntos sus piernas.

DONNIE-haa!esto es imposible!-se agarro la cabeza-nunca estaré con april, nunca, nunca!-soy un idiota, jamás le podré decir april lo que siento por ella-se golpea con la mesa-soy un idiota!

Leonardo quien pasaba por ahí, escucho los gritos de su hermano y tanto así, que le preocupo y puso su oído en su puerta a escucharlo (no tienen orejas)

DONNIE-soy un idiota,una gallina!,soy un nerd de mier**!-daba vueltas como trompo y su voz se oía desesperado

LEO-donatello..-retrocede y cae al suelo

Leo por accidente cayo al suelo, pero como el ruido fue muy fuerte, donnie lo sintió y salio de su laboratorio y se encuentra con su hermano mayor.

DONNIE-hola leo-cruza sus brazos y su voz se oía muy seca-que haces aquí?

LEO-he bueno yo..-se rascaba la cabeza y pensaba que excusa le podría decir a donatello para que no se moleste por espiarlo.

DONNIE-me espiabas!?-aumenta su tono de voz

LEO-no, no y no ejje, como piensas eso-se levanta

DONNIE-por favor leo, ya deja de mentir-se toca la cabeza

LEO-esta bien-suspira y agacha su cabeza-si te estaba espiando..

DONNIE-ok-lo jala del brazo y lo mete al laboratorio y cierra muy fuerte la puerta

LEO-oye!...espe..-su boca es tapada por la mano de donnie

DONNIE-shh!-lo tranquiliza-calma no te are nada, solo quiero que nadie nos escuche-agacha su cabeza-solo quiero hablar contigo, ya que tengo mas confianza contigo que con Rafael o mikey.

LEO-ok? y de que se trata esto donnie-cruza sus brazos

DONNIE-yo..yo..-se pone rojo-no puedo dejar de pensar en april y el beso que me dio!

LEO-ha..jajjajaja…-se tira al suelo

DONNIE-hmm?-lo mira dudoso

LEO-jajajaja!-no para de reírse-jajajjajaj

En eso donnie se enfurece mas con leo,y lo garra de su brazo con mucha rabia

DONNIE-de que te ríes!?-lo mira

LEO-jejje,losiento es que usualmente no te oigo decir esas cosas que escuché hace rato-se limpia una lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho

DONNIE-leo, pensé que confiaba en ti!-se pone mas rojo

LEO-ash! ,bien losiento ,que quieres hablarme..?-cruza sus brazos

DONNIE-bueno es esto-agarra los colmillos de la mesa y le enseña-mira

LEO-wow,que es eso?-lo mira muy sorprendido

DONNIE-es un colmillo-se lo da en su mano

LEO-es de un….-se pone nervioso

DONNIE-si así es ,es de un vampiro-lo agarra y se lo pone

LEO-que haces!?-retrocede

DONNIE-relájate ,no te are daño-se acerca a el

En eso alguien abre la puerta y ese alguien era Rafael y Mikey ,pero se encontraron con con donnie que estaba puesto los colmillos y a leo todo pálido

RAFA-pero que!?-se queda pálido

DONNIE-rafa!-deja a leo

LEO-haaaaaaa!-cae al suelo

MIKEY-leo?-se acerca

RAFA-que hacias!?-lo mira

DONNIE-solo jugaba con el-mira a otro lado

RAFA-asi?-levanta una ceja

DONNIE-si-lo mira

RAFA-entonces que hacías con esto!?-muestra los colmillos

LEO-rafa,espera!-se acerca a el

RAFA-que pasa leo?-su tonto sube

LEO-april se lo dio-lo agarra del brazo

RAFA-que april se lo dio..pff!..jajajajajja-se tira al suelo

MIKEY-he?-mira a donnie

DONNIE-ahora tu tambien!?-lo agarra de su banda

RAFA-es que jajjaj ,seguro te lo trajo por que sabe, que eres chimuelo ajajjaja-suena lago burlón

Donatello no pudo evitar oir eso de rafa, de nuevo llamarlo chimuelo, por que le faltaba un dientes está ves se guardo todo su ira en su mente y solo dejo caer una lagrima del ojo.

Cuando el era niño, los chicos se burlaban de el por que le faltaba un diente en cambio ellos lo tenían todo completo y eso a donatello le unferecia.

DONNIE-grrrr!-se tapa los oidos

LEO-donatello-se acerca a el

MIKEY-rafa

RAFA-hay vamos,mikey acéptalo jajajajaj nosotros tenemos nuestros dientes puestos y que ninguno que nos falte ,verdad?-sonaba seguro de si mismo

MIKEY-si ejjeje-lo mira

Que mal esta haciendo Rafael,burlarse de su propio hermano ,pero pronto se dará cuenta que jamás hay que molestar a un mutante como donnie ,por que se dará cuenta que le faltara sangre en su cuerpo.

Continuara…

Dejen comentarios jejej ^_^


	3. vampitello

Ejejej aquí la tercera parte de ataque vampiresco ^^

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 3

Donatello al escuchar a Rafael, decir algo de su diente, estallo en llamas.

DONNIE-que dijiste!-se enoja

RAFA-hay vamos, si es cierto, april jamás se fijara en ti, por no tener diente -guiña el ojo

DONNIE-rafael, lárgate del laboratorio-lo mira enojado

RAFA-que?,no me digas que te sentiste mas por eso?-tono burlón

DONNIE-dije que te largues, ahora mismo!-sus ojos estaban mas rojos de lo usual

RAFA-ok..,bye,bro-se va

LEO-donnie…-se acerca a el

DONNIE-por favor ,leo ,déjame solo-se acuesta en la mesa

LEO-ok,vamos mikey-lo jala

MIKEY-oye!-forsejea

Leo y mikey se habían ido y solo donnie se quedo solo, agarra su café y los dientes los deja a un lado, justo cerca de su café. Entonces golpeo la mesa y los colmillos caen a su café.

DONNIE-ho, maldición!-saca los colmillos a un lado y agarra su café y lo bebe-mm…no esta mal

Mas tarde, donatello se acuesta en su cama y deja los colmillos ahí en su mesita, pero algo raro le pasa, se vuelve algo pálido y sus dientes se formaron algo filudo (no todo). Lo que había pasado era que el colmillo tenía una gota de sangre y eso callo a su café y se dispersó ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, las tortugas estaban desayunando, pero faltaba alguien y era donatello, el nunca falta.

SPLINTER-leonardo, que paso con donatello?-su vos se oía mas preocupada

LEO-no lose-mira para ambos lados

SPLINTER-ve a buscarlo-dice splinter

LEO-hai sensei-se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de donnie

Leonardo al estar ahí, siente el cuarto pesado, jamás había sentido algo así, y justo el de donatello, toco la puerta muy despacio, pero nadie abría. Así que decidió tocar mas fuerte, en eso la puerta se abre y una mano jala a leo y cierra la puerta.

LEO-donnie,que te pasa!?-se agarra su mano

DONNIE-no me veas!-se tapa con las sabanas

LEO-que te pasa?-se acerca a el

DONNIE-no me veas!-dice donnie

LEO-ash!-lo jala

DONNIE-leo no!-cae al suelo

LEO-que te pasa!?-lo agarra de su banda

DONNIE-leo..-se tapa la cara

LEO-donnie..-lo mira que esta pálido-hay donnie ,ves te dije que comieras algo..¬¬

DONNIE-no, bobo, no es eso-saca sus manos de su cara

LEO-wow!-mira su cara

Donnie estaba todo pálido, sus ojos eran muy rojos y brillaban y sus dientes estaban todos filudos y lo que mas era asombroso que no le faltaba ningún diente.

LEO-d..donatello-se aleja

DONNIE-tranquilo leo, no te are daño-se acerca

LEO-eso lo dice un vampiro!-se altera y abre el cuarto de donnie

DONNIE-leo espera!-corre donde el

LEO-haaa!-cierra su puerta y sale corriendo

DONNIE-leoo!-abre la puerta

Leo, corre todo alterado de ahí, splinter y los chicos al notar eso, corren donde el y lo ven todo pálido y asustado.

, que tienes?-dice rafa preocupado

LEO-yo…yo..lo dice muy asustado

MIKEY-leo, calmado-dice mikey

SPLINTER-hijo mió, puedes explicarnos?-dice splinter

LEO-yo..yo…a..agua..-dice leo muy agotado

SPLINTER-rafael, trae agua para tu hermano

RAFA-hai sensei-se va a la cocina

Splinter y mikey, ponen a leo en el sofá y no sabían que donnie estaba escondido en la pared, escuchando todo.

RAFA-aquí, esta el agua!-se acerca a leo

LEO-…-toma muy rápido y lo deja

SPLINTER-ahora si, hijo mió?

LEO-si..-suspira-uff..

MIKEY-ahora si…que paso!?-sacude su cuerpo

LEO-haaaa!-se marea

RAFA-idiota!..¬¬..-golpea a mikey

MIKEY-auch-se soba la cabeza

SPLINTER-ya basta, ahora si puedes?-dice splinter

LEO-si-mueve la cabeza

RAFAEL-que paso?-dice rafa preocupado

LEO-d..donnie-trata de hablar

RAFAEL-que tiene?-vuelve a preguntar

LEO-era..era vampiro!-los mira

Ni bien dijo eso leo, Rafael y mikey comenzaron a reírse muy escandalosos, al parecer lo tomaron como broma.

RAFA-jajjajaj leo, al fin el nerd, te jugo una broma-se ríe mas

Donnie escucho eso y gruño

MIKEY-jejeje…^^..-mira a leo

SPLINTER-uff, menos mal..-dice splinter muy aliviado

LEO-no es broma, es verdad!-dice leo

RAFA-si si y yo soy santa-cruza sus brazos

MIKEY-deberás eres santa, rafa?

RAFA-idiota!-lo golpea

MIKEY-auch!-se soba

SPLINTER-rafael!-lo mira

LEO-argh!-se enoja leo

Continuara…espero que les haiga gustado la tercera


	4. abril descubrira que donnie es vampiro?

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 4

RAFA-ahora que tienes?-pregunto rafa

LEO-nada-niega por que sabia que igual no le creerían

MIKEY-enserio?-pregunto mikey, sabia que leo mentía

LEO-si!,ya no pregunten!-also su voz

SPLINTER-leonardo-dijo splinter

LEO-sensei-lo mira leo

SPLINTER-es mejor que te calmes, no quiero escuchar mas gritos-se levanta y se dirige al doño-entendieron?

LOS 3-hai sensei-alzan su vos

SPLINTER-bien-se va

Y en esos instantes, donatello sale de su escondite y sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era obvio que notarían lo pálido que esta.

DONNIE-hola, chicos-dice donnie con una sonrisa rara

RAFA-do..donnie?-dice Rafael todo confundido

LEO-alejate!-se sube encima de rafa-monstruo!

MIKEY-jajjajjaa-se tira al suelo

RAFA-leo, si vuelves hacer eso, no volverás a ver héroes espaciales!, así que bájate!-lo vota

LEO-auch!-se soba la cabeza

MIKEY-wow,bro,te dije que comieras seguido-dice mikey

DONNIE-no es eso jeje-se toca la cabeza

MIKEY-er…eres, fantasma!-comienza a llorar-estas muertoo!

DONNIE-idiota, no-dice donnie-solo soy un vampiro!

MIKEY Y RAFA-un que?-dicen ellos

DONNIE-un vampiro, ya saben, chupan sangre, son muertos-siendo interrumpido por Rafael

RAFA-ya se que es!,pero tu!-se acerca a el, sabia que eso era imposible

DONNIE-aléjate!-retrocede

RAFA-y ahora, por que?-dice Rafael

DONNIE-tengo miedo de hacerte daño-dice donnie

RAFA-hay por favor!-se acerca mas

LEO-tengo miedo-se esconde detrás de mikey

MIKEY-y ahora que paso?-levanta sus manos

LEO-tu solo quédate ahí-dice leo

MIKEY-ok?-dice mikey

Donatello trata de correr,pero Rafael lo agarra del brazo y lo jala con fuerza y el(donnie) cae al sofa.

DONNIE-oyee!-forsejea

RAFA-dame esos dientes-dice Rafael

DONNIE-oye!,noo-trata de salir

RAFA-no te iras-mete su mano en la boca de donnie

DONNIE-mm…no puede moverse

RAFA-ahora si!-intenta sacarselo

DONNIE-…-trata de no llorar

MIKEY-no quiero ver-se tapa los ojos

LEO-ni yo-se esconde detrás de mikey

DONNIE-ra..rafa!-lo muerde(pero con sus dientes normales)

RAFA-auch!-quita su mano-pero que te!

DONNIE-sorry,bro,yo no quise-lo mira

RAFA-grrr!-se acerca a el

LEO-rafa, espera-se acerca a el, sabia que rafa iba hacer algo tonto

RAFA-que quieres!?-lo empuja

LEO-primero no me empujes!-lo empuja-segundo,hay que ver como paso esto

RAFA-grrr!-ve a donnie

DONNIE-jejje-le sale una gota de su cabeza

En alguien aparece y era abril

ABRIL-hola chicos-dice abril muy alegre

LOS 3-abril!-corren donde ella

Donatello al escuchar abril de nuevo, se quedo embobado y a la ves muy encantado, pero sabia que aunque fuera vampiro nada le impediría estar con su amada.

DONNIE-abril!-donnie corre muy veloz

ABRIL-hola donnie-dice ella muy alegre

DONNIE-como estas?-se acerca ella y se detiene

ABRIL-bien y ustedes?

RAFA-bien-cruza sus brazos

LEO-muy bien-dice Leonardo

MIKEY-yo de maravilla-se toca la cabeza

ABRIL-jejej eso es bueno, oigan, adivinen que traje-saca algo de su bolsa

LOS 4-que?-se acercan a mirar

ABRIL-pizza guiosa!-se los muestra

Exacto la pizza guiosa era la favorita de ellos y de abril, desde que murakami lo preparo y desde que las tortugas lo comieron, esa fue su comida preferida.

ABRIL-bien..-pone los platos en la mesa-leo ve a avisarle a sensei

LEO-bien-se va al dollo

Splinter estaba ahí meditando,y en eso Leonardo se acerca muy silgilosamente para no despertarlo,pero en eso

SPLINTER-te tengo!-tumba a leo al suelo

LEO-auch!,sensei soy yo,Leonardo-dice leo

SPLINTER-lose jeje-lo deja

LEO-abril dice que valla a comer-se soba su cabeza

SPLINTER-bueno-se levanta

Mientras que los chicos

RAFA-aburrido-sentado en la silla

ABRIL-donnie te he notado distinto-dice ella

DONNIE-jejje, hay abril, de que hablas-comienza a sudar

Los dos estaban en la mesa, sentado juntos

ABRIL-estas pálido-toca su frente-se sientes bien?

DONNIE-yo jejej, no-mueve su cabeza

ABRIL-hay aja-dice abril

DONNIE-*ahora que excusa le pongo*-dice donnie dentro de sus pensamientos

CONTINUARA…:3


	5. ayudar a donnie

Jejej aquí la parte 5 de ataque vampiresco

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 5

Abril sospecho algo en donnie

ABRIL-estas bien?-dijo abril muy preocupada por el

DONNIE-si jejej-estaba nervioso

ABRIL-los chicos dijeron que estabas algo raro :/

DONNIE-no no,estoy bien ^^-trataba de buscar una excusa

SPLINTER-seguro,hijo mio?-dijo splinter

DONNIE-si..-volvio a hablar

ABRIL-mm…-piensa

DONNIE-mejor me voy,creo que no tengo hambre-dijo donnie parándose

Todos miraron a donnie,sabían que el siempre desayuna con ellos,pero esta vez simplemente se fue y se encerro en su cuarto,eso dejo a duda a todos incluso a splinter.

LEO-que fue eso?-dijo leo muy confundido

SPLINTER-derrepente algo debe pasarle,vamos por el-dijo splinter levantándose de la mesa

LOS 4-hai sensei-se levantan

Mientras donnie,estaba dando vueltas no sabía que le pasaba pero en eso,algo le pasa,su cabeza le dolia y se arrodillaba,sus dientes se volvían filudos y sus ojos muy rojos y más palido.

DONNIE-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-el grito fue muy fuerte-que me está pasando!?

LEO-donnieeee!-corre donde su cuarto

DONNIE-leooo!-dijo donnie muy desesperado

LEO-que te pasa?-se le acerca

Leo se acerca donde su hermana,estaba en debajo de su cama y su mano tapaba su cara

DONNIE-no se que me pasa!-se agarraba la cara

LEO-donnie-se le acerca

DONNIE-alejate leo!-dijo donnie muy enojado

LEO-por favor,déjame ayudarte-dijo leo

DONNIE-no queras verme-dijo donnie

Leonardo no hizo caso y se acercó y saco la mano de su hermana de la cara y lo que vio, lo dejo impactado,los ojos de donnie estaban bien rojos,su cara estaba toda llena de sangre,sus dientes estaban todo filudos,sus manos parecían puntiagudas al igual que sus pies.

Leo quiso darle algo,pero mantuvo la calma y abrazo a donnie,sabia que algo andaba mal y donnie no tenía la culpa,pero este se puso a llorar,sin nada más que decir.

LEO-por favor donnie,dejanos ayudarte..:( -dijo leo

DONNIE-losiento-lo abraza

En eso splinter y los demás se dirigían al cuarto de Donatello y ven que leo lo estaba abrazando

SPLINTER-donnie?-se acerca

DONNIE-sensei!-lo mira

SPLINTER-hijo mio,que te paso?-dijo splinter muy preocupado

La tortuga de banda morada no quiso decir mas,de nuevo se puso a llorar,sabia que llorar estaba mal,que no resolvería las cosas,pero no tubo de otra

ABRIL-donatello-dijo abril

Donnie al escuchar a abril,levanto su cara y se pueso rojo,sabia que no podía andar de esa manera,para el se veía un monstruo y podría espantar a abril

DONNIE-no no,abril aléjate,soy un monstruoo!-retrocede

Abril no hizo caso y se acercaba a donnie,el se alejaba mas,pero no hubo escapatoria,se quedó ahí y se puso a llorar,abril noto eso y le agarro la cara y dijo.

ABRIL-no me importa como luces,tu siempre seras mi amigo seas ho no horrendo-dijo ella

DONNIE-h..hablas enserio?-dijo Donatello muy rojo

ABRIL-si-ella sonríe y lo abraza

Donnie se quedo palido al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de su amiga,nunca antes le había dicho eso,quería morirse en estos instantes,pero abril lo detuvo.

RAFA-ahora que hacemos-dijo rafa

MIKEY-ni idea..u.u-dijo mikey

LEO-si la hay-dijo leo

RAFA Y MIKEY-cual?

LEO-buscar eso antes que donnie se vuelva malo-se toca el mentón

DONNIE-..-tragaba saliva

CONTINUARA :3


	6. ataque vampiro

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 6

Pasaron unas horas y Donatello se sentía cada ves mas raro, sus dientes se volvían muy filudos y tenia apetito pero de unos cuantos minutos y donnie veía abril y a sus hermanos con mirada maligna.

DONNIE-ella ser amia y ustedes mi bocadillo-dice Donatello, lamiéndose el labio

Mientras en el dojo,las tortugas decidieron quedarse para ver a donnie,cada uno lo vigilaba, pero Donatello no se movía de su cuarto, sabía que si salía sus hermanos no lo dejarían y así que se quedo ahí.

DONNIE-grrrr!-donnie se quejo

Así que Leonardo fue el ultimo y hizo guardia,ya eran las doce de la noche y leo hacia un esfuerzo para no cerrar sus ojos.

Pero el sueño era mas fuerte, Leo no pudo mas y cayo rendido al suelo,y se quedo dormido, Donatello aprovecho eso y de inmediato salio de su habitación,primero vio si habia alguien pero para su fortuna,no habia nadie y salio disparado como un cohete,justo al dirigirse arriba,escucha a Splinter.

SPLINTER-donatello!-dijo Splinter muy enojado,sabia que donnie se habia escapado y eso no le gusto para nada-ven aquí!

DONNIE-hai sensei-sus esperanzas por salir de fueron a la basura

Splinter le dice que valla al dojo y medite para que olvide esa sensación,donnie hizo caso y se fue al dojo,lo unico que hizo es cerrar sus ojos y meditar,pero esa sensación no se iba,tenia ganas de sangre y todo le hacia en pensar en sangre,en eso el cuarto se hace al notar eso,se altero no supo que hacer,se paro y vio todo echo de sangre,por el momento creyo que era un sueño,intento suponer que lo era,pero al darse con la sorpresa que no lo era,busca la salida.

DONNIE-donde esta!-se alteraba mas,mientras veía la sangre correr y la oscuridad rodearlo

La oscuridad lo rodea y donnie comienza a gritar muy fuerte,tan fuerte que sus hermanos,abril y splinter lo escuchan y se dirigen al dojo,al estar ahí ven a donatello tirado en el suelo,parecia estar muerto,por que no respiraba.

LEONARDO-donnie-leo se acerca a el

DONNIE-leo alejate-dice Donatello,se escuchaba muy apagado

RAFAEL-que te pasa?-pregunto rafa muy asustado

DONNIE-estoy bien-lo dijo como si nada pasara

ABRIL-enserio?-dijo abril muy preocupada

Donnie no pudo aguantarse mas y volteo muy lentamente y puso una sonrisa macabra,todos retrocedieron y sabia que el no estaba,bueno del todo bien.

DONNIE-jajjajajjaj…a..alguien quiere sangre de animal?..jajajja-sus ojos se volvían rojos,hablaba estupideces

Todos retrocedieron y donnie miraba a cada uno de pies a cabeza,en eso se transforma en un vampiro,sus dientes son filudos,se vuelve palido,sus ojos eran muy rojos y su lengua era todo filuda.

LEONARDO-ese es donnie..-dice leo muy nervioso

RAFAEL-pues al parecer si-dice rafa atrás de leo

MIKEY-que hacemos?-dice mikey

ABRIL-haaa..-ella retrocede

SPLINTER-y bien?-dice Splinter

LEONARDO-corrannn!-dice leo

Todos salieron corriendo

DONNIE-eligieron muy mal en separarse –w- -dijo Donatello caminando

Mientras donnie los seguia,las tortugas,Splinter y abril trataban de buscar un antidoto para donnie.

LEONARDO-que hacemos ahora?-pregunto el

RAFAEL-yo que se..-_- -dijo rafa

MIKEY-tengo miedo-dijo mikey abrazando a rafael

RAFAEL-quítate!-bota a mikey

MIKEY-auch!-se soba

ABRIL-maestro Splinter ahora que aremos?-dijo abril

SPLINTER-no lose,pero espero que donnie no lastime a nadie-dijo Splinter tocandose la barbilla

En eso se escucharon ruidos de la cocina,rafael recién se acuerda que dejo a Spike ahí,y donnie estaba ahí.

RAFAEL-ho no!-dijo rafael

LEONARDO-que pasa,rafael?-pregunto leo

RAFAEL-deje a Spike en la cocina!-dijo el

Mientras eso,Donatello buscaba algo que comer y siente a spike,quien comia su lechuga y estaba en la mesa.

DONNIE-ho valla-se apoya a la mesa-miren a quien tenemos.-w-..dijo donnie muy macabro

SPIKE-..-se esconde en su caparazón

DONNIE-ho vamos-lo mira-no seas gallina solo quiero tu sangre,te prometo que sere suave contigo-por fass-dijo el

Spike no queria salir de ahí,donnie,Spike acababa con la paciencia de donnie,asi que donnie hizo algo,que eso lo llevaria al infierno*literalmente*,agarro a Spike y puso una olla con agua invierno,por un momento le dijo.

DONNIE-spike si colaboras,prometo no hacer esto-dijo donnie

SPIKE-…-aun en su caparazón

DONNIE-bien como quieras-se acerca a la olla-despidete rafa de tu mascotita-sonrie malicioso

CONTINUARA..


	7. el gruñido de donnie

Antes de comenzar,les are unas preguntas

**Alguien vio super escuadro ciber monos hiper fuerza ya?**

**Si no la vieron,vealon,después de que termine con este are uno y quisiera que bueno les guste eso jejej.**

**No solo hago de tortugas tambien are,las chicas superoderosas el doujinshi,my little pony,super escuadron ciber minis hiper fuerza ya,un show mas,el maravilloso mudno de gumabll y otros.**

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 7

Donatello estaba apunto de meter a Spike a la olla,pero por fortuna rafael aparece

RAFAEL-oyeee!-dice rafael agarrando a donnie

DONNIE-sueltame!-dice donnie

RAFAEL-de vuelveme a Spike!-dijo rafael,tratando de agarrar a spike

DONNIE-esta bien,esta bien!-dice donnie soltando a Spike

RAFAEL-spikeeee!-lo agarra

Rafael puso una carita tierna,sabia que Spike estaba bien y eso lo ponia felis,pero al parecer Donatello no estaba muy feliz por eso,por dentro queria matar a spike y a rafael y susionarles la sangre.

DONNIE-*maldita rafa,pero juro que me vengare*-se va

RAFAEL-hmm?-rafa voltea y no ve a donnie-donatello?

Rafael se fue a la sala y les pregunta a los chicos si lo vieron,pero ellos dicen que no

RAFAEL-donde esta?-dice el agarrando a Spike

MIKEY-y si se fue al cuarto?-pregunta mikey

RAFAEL-no creo-dice rafa

En eso se escuchan ruidos raros que vienen del cuarto de donnie

RAFAEL-que esta pasando?-pregunto rafael

ABRIL-viene del cuarto de abril

LEONARDO-entonces hay que ir-dice leo

SPLINTER-ustedes vallan,yo me quedare aquí-dice Splinter

LEONARDO-bien vamos-dice leo

Se fueron a ver que fueron esos ruidos que hacia donnie,pero al entrar no habia nadie,ningun alma en pena,ninguno se explico eso,habia escuchado un ruido dentro del cuarto de su hermano,pero no habia nadie,cada uno de dirigio al cuarto,pero no habia nada y Splinter que habia estado vigilando,tampoco vio nada.

LEONARDO-esto ya no es bueno-dice leo

MIKEY-ahhh!-grita mikey

RAFAEL-que te pasa!?-dijo rafa

MIKEY-y si donnie es un fantasma-dijo mikey muy asustado

RAFAEL-no creo-dijo rafa

LEONARDO-chi..chicos-dijo leo mirando arriba

ABRIL-que pasa leo?-pregunto abril

LEONARDO-miren arriba-señalo leo

Todos miraron hacia arriba y lo que vieron los dejo helados, habían patas de tortuga y ai estaba Donatello en su forma vampiro,los estaba viendo con odio y con ganas de matar, el hizo un ruido como gato, como diciendo "ALEJENSE",fue raro para los 4.

LEONARDO-donnie,baja de una ves!-dijo leo

Donatello hace un sonido de gato,no quería hablar

ABRIL-donnie por favor,baja-dice abril muy preocupada

DONNIE-hggg!-muestra sus dientes

RAFAEL-parece que no querrá hablar-dijo rafael muy molesto

LEONARDO-hay que atraerlo-dijo leo

SPLINTER-pero como?-pregunta Splinter

MIKEY-pizza!-dijo mikey

LEONARDO-no mikey,los vampiros no les gusta la pizza-dijo leo

MIKEY-como puede ser posible!-dijo mikey tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Todos vieron la forma de atraerlo, lo que donnie quería sangre, mucha sangre así que lo unico para bajarlo era, traer sangre,pero falsa.

MIKEY-haaa!-mikey traía sangre, eso a donnie le provoco

Donnie se transformó en murciélago y comenzó a perseguirlo,mikey corría como podía, pero ya estaba cansado, en eso donnie choca con un tubo que evita que pueda salir de ahí y vuelve a su estado de tortuga.

DONNIE-grrrr!-donnie no hablaba pero se notaba que estaba molesto

MIKEY-sorry,bro,pero es por tu bien-dijo mikey

LEONARDO-y que hacemos?-dijo leo

RAFAEL-mm..que se quede ahí, hasta mañana, luego revisaremos su sangre y veremos lo que le causo eso-dijo rafael

Todos quedaron mirando a rafael

RAFAEL-pero que!?-dijo el

LEONARDO-es que es la primera ves,que escuchamos hablarte de esa forma-dijo leo

RAFAEL-haaa!,ahora soy un nerd!-dijo rafael

Donnie le tiro saliva a rafael,parese que no le gusto eso que dijo rafa

MIKEY-jajajaja te tiro saliba jajja-dijo mikey, quien reía por lo que hizo donnie

DONNIE-prfff!-sacaba la lengua

RAFAELgrrrr!-hizo un gesto muy desagradable

SPLINTER-tendremos que dejarlo ahí-dijo Splinter

RAFAEL-pero como pudo tirarme su baba!1-dijo rafa

ABRIL-facil,por ese tubo,hay un agujero para que pueda respirar y te lanzo su baba-dijo abril

RAFAEL-ascoo!-dijo rafael

DONNIE-grrr!-gruño donnie

CONTINUARA..


	8. el libro sobrenatural

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 8

Después de atrapar a donnie,las tortugas aun no se preguntaban que causo esa transformación en el, así que lo único que tuvieron que hacer es ir a donde el, él es único que sabia de eso.

LEONARDO_bien donnie seremos gentiles contigo-dijo leo, aún no sabia si esto funcionaria

DONNIE_pero que pasa si yo no soy gentil?-pregunto el con su sonrisa maligna

LEONARDO_te quedaras aquí por el resto de tu vida-dijo Leonardo

DONNIE_mm..bien, pregúntenme -dijo el, esperando a que lo liberaran

LEONARDO_buen intento, pero igual no te dejaremos ir-dijo leo, sabia que su hermano pensaba eso

Donnie lo único que hizo es suspirar,y aceptar lo que su hermano le decía, bueno al parecer los demás tenían mucha duda, sabia que los vampiros son demasiaos vivos y jamás fallan.

RAFAEL_no estoy contento-dijo rafael, ésta ves no confiaba en Donatello

MIKEY_si,que no haiga pizza eso es malo-dijo mikey con su respuesta estupida

RAFAEL_no tonto,me refiero a donnie-dijo el dándole un zape en la cabeza _ me preocupa mucho

ABRIL_que hacemos?-pregunto abril

RAFAEL_solo esperar-dijo rafael aun con esa duda

Leonardo explicaba a Donatello sobre eso,pero donnie no le prestaba mucha atención, se quedo dormido, Leo noto eso y le grito.

LEONARDO_donatello!-dijo leo muy alterado

Donnie salto y se golpeo la cabeza, en ese golpea hizo una raspada al tubo que lo mantenía ahí adentro.

DONNIE_haaaa!-se golpea con el tubo

LEONARDO_presta atención, esto es por tu bien!-dijo leo, sabia que donnie no podía controlarse

DONNIE_bien,no puedo decirte mucho, Leo -dijo donnie

LEONARDO-por que no?-dijo leo muy preocupado

Donnie lo mira con una cara de tristeza, él quería que lo ayudaran, pero algo maligno se apoderaba en el y tuvo que decir lo mas breve.

DONNIE_bien,busca el colmillo, sácame sangre,y investígalo y busca una cura, no tengo mucho tiempo, una ves que me transforme en vampiro completo no seré el mismo y si algo les pasa, juro que jamás me perdonaré, así que hazlo rápido!-dijo donnie,sabia que le quedaba poco y dijo lo mas breve que pudo.

LEONARDO_bien lo are,pero como te puedo abrir si no se si me estas diciendo la verdad-leo no estaba muy seguro

DONNIE_no hace falta-donnie hace un grito muy fuerte que en eso rompe el tuvo y todo lo que era de vidrio.

Mientras en la cocina, escucharon el grito de un vampiro, sabia que era Donatello, Sin embargo no podían salir ya que leo lo había prohibido.

ABRIL_ese fue donnie-ella estaba muy preocupada

MIKEY_leo nos prohibió salir de aquí-dijo mikey muy preocupado

RAFAEL_grrr!,ya son las 8:00 pm de la noche, los vampiros salen a esta hora-dijo rafael,viendo el reloj en su t-phone

ABRIL_vamos, Leo -dijo abril

Las dos tortugas fueron al laboratorio, donnie no sabia que hacer analizó su propia sangre y vio que estaba contaminada, por otra sangre que no era de el, Leo también lo vio y los dos pensaron como combatirla, la única forma seria ajos, eso mata a un vampiro pero leo no quería matar a su hermano, así que acudieron a splinter y leo le explico por que motivo libero a donnie(sin decirle que el grito muy fuerte).

Splinter se toco la barbilla y les dijo a los chicos que haya al fondo hay libros, muchos mas que el de donnie y decidieron ir a ver.

LEONARDO_mm..que tal este-le enseño a donnie

DONNIE_mm..no..haaa..-donnie se tocaba la cabeza

LEONARDO_pasa algo?-se acerca a el

DONNIE_si,si,estoy bien-dijo el,agarrando un libro

SPLINTER-hijos mios,econtre eso-splinter da un soplido

Las dos tortugas de banda morada y azul se asombraron al ver ese libro que decia curas con cosas sobrenautarles,bueno leo y donnie no son superticiosos sabia que eso para ellos no era real,pero con lo que vieron de donnie comenzaron a creer.

LEONARDO_a ver dejame ver-leo comenzo a leer

DONNIE_y?-dijo donnie acercandose a el

LEONARDO_a ver..mm-estaba muy cerca de donnie

El no queria morder a leo,pero algo lo atentaba,se acerco poco mas,mientras que leo estaba muy concentrado en el libro,ya estaba apunto de moderle en eso.

SPLINTER_donatello!-era e splinter que lo jala

LEONARDO_hmm?-dijo leo y volteo

DONNIE_l..losiento!-sale del dojo y se mete al cuarto muy veloz

LEONARDO_donnie!-leo lo sigue

SPLINTER_espera Leonardo-leo se detiene

LEONARDO_pero sensei!-dijo leo

SPLINTER_es mejor que dejes a tu hermano, estoy seguro que no quera ver a nadie en estos momentos-dijo Splinter, poniendo su mano en la de leo

LEONARDO_tiene razon sensei-agacha su cabeza

Las tortugas y abril fueron a ver a leo y lo vieron con Splinter,pero se pregutaron donde esta Donatello.

RAFAEL_leo,estas bien?-pregunto rafael

LEONARDO_si-dijo el

ABRIL_donde esta donnie?-pregunto ella

LEONARDO_se fue a su cuarto, no quiere ver a nadie-dijo el

ABRIL_pues yo ire a verlo-se va corriendo al cuarto de donnie

LOS 3-abril, espera !-la siguen

Abril estaba nerviosa,en eso toca la puerta y esta se abre…

CONTINUARA.


	9. el vampiro bajo la cama

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 9

Abril entro al cuarto de su amigo tortuga no sabia si estaba haciendo bien en entrar pero donnie era su amigo y eso le preocupaba,busco por cada rincon pero no lo encontro,en eso siente a alguien moverse bajo la cama,ella decide mirar debajo de ahí y..

ABRIL_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-abril pego un grito muy espelusnante

Las tortugas al escuchar el grito de su amiga,de inmediato fueron donde ella,abril trataba de sacar a donnie de la cama.

LEONARDO_abril,oimos tu grito,que paso?-dijo leo muy preocupado

ABRIL_donnie me dio un susto,ahora estaba bajo la cama-señalando la cama

LEONARDO_ho por favor!-leo se agacha

DONNIE_grrrr!-muestra sus dientes

LEONARDO_ho por favor!,ya deja eso y sal de ahí!-dijo leo,agarrando su mano

Leonardo sujeta a donnie del brazo,sin embargo donnie no queria haci que lo muerde.

LEONARDO_eres un hijo de!-dijo leo,pero abril le tapa la boca

ABRIL_tranquilo leo-pone su mano en el hombro de leo

DONNIE_...prrr!-saca su lengua

Abril y leo deciden acudir donde Splinter,y le dicen los motivos por la cual no quieren acercarse a donnie,el solo se toca su barbilla y suspira.

SPLINTER_tenemos que atraerlo con algo-dijo Splinter,mirando a ambos

LEONARDO_lo intentamos sensei,pero no funciona-dice leo

SPLINTER_hijo mio,todo funciona,se trata de tu hermano leo,debes tener esperanzas-dice Splinter

LEONARDO_si tiene razón sensei-se para _ trataré de volverlo hacer como antes

RAFAEL_te ayudo,por mi hermano hago lo que sea-dice rafael

MIKEY_igual yo,todos por donnie jejej-dice mikey

ABRIL_y yo,Donatello es mi mejor amigo, él me apoyo en muchas ocasiones y eso se lo debo-dice abril

LEONARDO_gracias chicos, enserio,pero como atraemos a donnie-dice leo viendo a todos

RAFAEL_la sangre lo vuelve loco..mmm..yase!-dice rafael acercándose a leo

LEONARDO_cual es el plan?-dice leo

RAFAEL_los vampiros buscan novias-viendo abril malicioso

ABRIL_algo me dice que no es mi día-ella se aleja

Pasaron unas horas y en el cuarto de donnie,el aun no salía de la cama, Sin embargo a el le daba igual estar ahí,en eso

ABRIL_donatello..-se acerca a su cuarto

Donnie al escuchar nuevamente la vos de su amiga,de inmediato sale de la cama,ella no estaba seguro del plan de rafael,pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por Donatello.

Como los vampiros buscan chicas hermosas(los modernos)y un buen cuerpo,abril es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo,le pusieron pintalabios en la boca,estaba con una mini falda y un poco escotada de arriba,su pelo estaba suelto.

DONNIE_…-no tenia palabras para describirla

ABRIL_*rafael esta muerto -_-..*-dice ella dentro de sus pensamientos

DONNIE_mmm..-comenzó a olerla

Donnie se acercaba a ella y comienza a olerla, tenia perfume y eso lo atraía mas, aún que a ella estaba nerviosa,nose movia

DONNIE_*sinf,snif*…-la observa

ABRIL_pasa algo?-dijo ella aun sin moverse

El solo la miro pero luego la expresión de su cara cambia,primera estaba serio y luego se molesta,mostrando sus dientes,creo que se habia dado cuenta de que abril lo conducia a una trampa.

ABRIL_donnie-se acerca a el

DONNIE_arghjj!-muestra sus dientes

ABRIL_por favor cálmate, no quiero hacerte daño-dijo ella

DONNIE_...-retrocedía

Donatello choca con una pared,de nuevo no tenia escapatoria, abril se acerco a el amarrándolo de las dos manos.

ABRIL_confia en mi-ella acaricia su cabeza

DONNIE_.:p..-el se acerca a ella y le lame el cuello

El lame a abril en el cuello,pasando hacia su cara y luego retrocede,abril quedo impactada por lo que paso,no se movia,hasta que cae a la cama de el,estaba ahí sin moverse,donnie se acerco a ella y se encimo en ella mirandola algo rara.

DONNIE_...-se acerca a su rostro

ABRIL_...d..donnie-se puso roja

DONNIE_ -le sonrie

ABRIL_estas bien?-se acerca a el y se levanta

Se paro y la volvió a mirar,en el fondo el sabia que abril era su amiga y que jamás le haria daño, pero eso era mas fuerte que sus lo calmo un poco y sus ojos volvieron hacer normales.

DONNIE_...m..mi cabeza,que paso?-se toco la cabeza

ABRIL_donnie!-se lanza encima de el y lo abraza fuerte

DONNIE_que me paso?!-dijo el_y por que estas así?

ABRIL_larga historia,ven tenemos que ir con tus hermanos, creo que ya se cual es la causa que te hace convertir en un vampiro-dijo ella agarrandolo de la mano.

DONNIE_cual es?!-pregunto el

Abril no quiso dar mas explicaciones,solo fue con Donatello hacia a la sala y decirle a sus hermanos por que se vuelve vampiro.

**NOTA:si Donatello no habla es por que,en su forma vampiro no sabe quien es y además tiene problemas para hablar, cuando esta normal vuelve hacer el su forma vampiro actúa como un animal sin uso de razón, solo se transforma si se enoja y ya no puede aguantar. **


	10. magia negra

_**GRACIAS A ALGUNOS POR LEER MI FICS,ES MUY IMPORTANTE LA OPINION DE USTEDES ;) **_

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 10

Mientras que en el dollo,leo hablaba con rafael sobre el plan que dijo.

LEONARDO_estas seguro de que eso,funcionara?-dijo leo con muchas dudas

RAFAEL_creeme,en unos segundos veremos abril viniendo con donnie-respondio rafa

LEONARDO_...mm..no lose-dijo leo

RAFAEL_contare,3…2..-en eso viene abril

ABRIL_chicos!-con donnie en la mano

LEONARDO_a..abril'?-boca abierta

RAFAEL_santa madre-se tapa los ojos

MIKEY_ahhh!-se esconde dentro de su caparazón

ABRIL_despues hablamos de esto,traje a donnie

LEONARDO-donde esta donnie?-dice leo

ABRIL_estaba aquí!-mira para todos lados

RAFAEL_hey!-mira arriba

Todos notaron que donnie estaba arriba del techo de las alcantarillas,los miraba con mucha rabia y hace un gemido y luego se esconde.

LEONARDO_bien?,eso fue patético-dijo leo

RAFAEL_...-rafael pensaba

Mientras que donnie,el estaba ahí arriba pensando en algunas cosas.

DONNIE_*que me pasa,nunca he actuado de esa manera,por que me paso esto?,yo no soy asi*..

Volviendo al dollo

RAFAEL_algun plan, jefe ?-dice el medio burlón

LEONARDO_deja de fastidiar,debemos buscar una cura-dice leo muy molesto

Mientras ellos averiguan,abril se estaba cambiando y mikey no dejaba de mirar a donnie desde el piso,pero a donnie le daba igual solo le gruñia como perro.

MIKEY_hey bro,que hay?-dijo mikey,para hacer hablar a donnie

Donatello solo volteo a otro lado ignorando a mikey,este se molesto por que su hermano lo ignoro y le lanzo un globo de agua,la tortuga de banda morada cae al suelo,liberando toda su ira,mikey sale corriendo.

MIKEY_haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-corria a toda velocidad

En el dollo

LEONARDO_…-leyendo el libro

RAFAEL_alguna solucion?-pregunto rafael

LEONARDO_no dice nada,pero si encontre algo-dijo leo parandose

RAFAEL_que?-lo agarra

LEONARDO_este libro es muy antiguo-sopla un poco y le cae a rafa

RAFAEL_grrrrr!-apunto de atacarlo

LEONARDO_opps!-dijo leo

RAFAEL_y bien que dice?-dijo rafael impaciente

LEONARDO_la unica forma de volver normal a una humano o mutante o otra cosa,que es vampiro solo por una gota de sangre que cae a su organismo,es hacer un conjuro de magia negra y quitarle todo el veneno que se espande en su cuerpo-leonardo lo leia pero rafael como que no lo creia

RAFAEL_crei que matabs a un vampiro-imaginandose matando a donnie

LEONARDO_si lose,pero aun no entiendo-ve el libro_aqui dice que si eso solo funciona si el vampiro se comporta como cualquier animal,quiere decir que es esa persona es un animal(es lo unico que se me vino a la mente)

RAFAEL_donnie es tortuga,al conectarse su sangre con el de vampiro hubo una mescla en su ADN,que modifico todo ahora que actua diferente debemos absorver todo eso-dijo rafael sonando tipo donnie

Leo quedo boca abierta al escuchar a su hermano decir eso,eso no era normal en rafa(para algunos –w- )

RAFAEL-que?-dijo rafael

LEONARDO_nada-leo volteo a otro lado

RAFAEL_que cosa tan rara-dijo rafael

LEONARDO_asi naci yo!-dijo leo gritandole

RAFAEL_me referia al libro,idiota-dice rafael dandole una bofetada

LEONARDO_tienes razon-dijo leo sobandose

RAFAEL_bien,no hay otra cosa que hacer,asi que hacer eso,por donnie-dice rafael

LEONARDO_tiene razon-leo sonrie

Los dos sonrieron,en eso escuchan gritar a mikey,se dirigieron a la sala y lo vieron en la mesa mientras que donnie en su forma murcielago lo atacaba con una sarten.

LEONARDO_ese es donnie?-leo se asombro al verlo de esa forma

RAFAEL_este pendejo lo hizo enfurecer y ahora lo ataca con la sarten-dijo rafael

En eso abril se dirige a la sala y queda boca abierta

ABRIL_pe..pero-ya no podia decir mas

DONNIE_arghh!-lo atacaba con la sarten(usaba las patas para atacarlo)

MIKEY_ayudaa!-estaba en la mesa

LEONARDO_nesecitamos ese hechizo y rapido-dijo leo cerrando el libro

RAFAEL_si tienes razon-respondia rafael

Al parecer las tortugas no estaban muy felices al saber que su hermano el genio tenia una actitud muy maleada,y todavía con una sarten,como pudo agarrarse de eso y como pudo transformarse en murcielago,pues al parecer mikey tendra que soportar los golpes de donnie jajajaj

MIKEY_quiero a mi mama!-se esconde en su caparazón

LEONARDO_...-_-…hace un faceplam

CONITNUARA.


	11. abril no lo hagas!

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 11

Las tortugas salieron de la cocina,Leonardo tenia el libro en la mano,Donatello habia notado eso y se acerca agarrarlo pero rafa le lanza sus sai a donnie y este cae al suelo todo adolorido.

LEONARDO_gracias rafael-dice leo muy agradecido

RAFAEL_no hay de que-dice rafael acercandose a donnie

Donatello estaba en eñ suelo,rafael lo agarra de su cinturón largo y le dice

RAFAEL_sera mejor que cantes!-dice rafael

MIKEY_va a cantar?-pregunto mikey inocentemente

RAFAEL_no cabeza hueca-rafa le da un zape

MIKEY_solo era una pregunta-dice mikey sobandose la cabeza

RAFAEL_tus preguntas son estupidas-dice rafa

MIKEY_l..losiento-dice mikey con una vos timida

LEONARDO_ya basta,rafael-dice leo

En eso donnie mira a todos y dice

DONNIE_puedo hablar?-dijo el,aun en el suelo

RAFAEL_donnie-se acerca a el

MIKEY_puede hablar!-dijo mikey

DONNIE_he…si-dijo el

ABRIL_pero como?,crei que no hablabas…-dijo ella muy asombrada

DONNIE_despues de esa golpiza volvi hacer normal-dijo el

RAFAEL_oye losiento,pero es por tu bien-dijo el

Donnie solo lo miro con cara seria,luego se eljo un poco

DONNIE_...-se aleja

RAFAEL_que pasa?-se acerca a el

DONNIE_na..nada-se aleja mas

LEONARDO_donnie..:/

Donatello sale corriendo,las tortugas y abril se asombraron al ver ese comportamiento de su hermano.

LEONARDO_tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo leo

RAFAEL_dame eso!-agarra el libro y lo lee _ tendremos que ayudarlo

ABRIL_que es eso?-pregunto abril

RAFAEL_un libro antinatural, extraño no?-dijo rafael

ABRIL_si-responde

LEONARDO_bien tortugas-se va en busca de donnie

LOS OTROS_si-lo siguen

Los 4 fueron a buscar a donnie,en eso chocan todos y caen al suelo, en eso ven a donnie parado y viéndolos de una manera rara

DONNIE_hola chicos-sonríe

RAFAEL_donnie?-lo mira

DONNIE_el mismo-muerde una manzana

MIKEY_de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto mikey

DONNIE_por ahí-respondió el

LEONARDO_donnie dejanos ayudarte,por favor-dijo leo

DONNIE_grrr!-lo mira

ABRIL_alguna idea?-pregunto ella

LEONARDO_si,corran!-sale corriendo

TODOS_haaaaaaaaa!-salen corriendo

DONNIE_adoro esto-los persigue

Cada uno decide separarsem,donatello los podia oler asi que fingio irse

LEONARDO_*se abra ido?*-pensando

DONNIE_yo no lo creo C: -sonrie

LEONARDO_haaaaaaaaaaaaa!-sale corriendo

DONNIE_-lo sigue

Mikey estaba dentro de su caparazón(hasta donde no es mikey de inocente XD),penso que donnie no lo veria pero se equivoca.

MIKEY_ufff..-cree estar a salvo

DONNIE_hay espacio?-pregunto el

MIKEY_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-sale corriendo

Rafael estaba debajo de la mesa de la cocina,creyo a ver sentido a donnie,pero no quiso subir su cabeza,en eso siente a alguien detrás de el.

DONNIE_me escondo contigo?-dijo el

RAFAEL_por la mor de dios!-sale corriendo

La ultima en quedar era abril,pero no encontro ningún lugar en donde esconderse,sintio una presencia detrás,ella no queria ver para atrás,en eso siente a alguien que le agarra detrás de su cintura.

DONNIE_eres linda-desaparece

ABRIL_ha!-voltea y no ve nada

Ella decide salir de ahí,pero siente de nuevo la presencia,esta se acerca y besa el cuello de abril,haciendo que esta saque su tessen.

ABRIL_bien Donatello ya basta!-mira para ambos lados

DONNIE_hay vamos,se que te gusta-dice el

ABRIL_eso no es cierto!,donde estas!?-pregunto ella

Donnie estaba detrás de ella

DONNIE_donde crees que estoy?-se acerca a ella

ABRIL_alejate,demonio!-lo ataca con su tessen

Eso le dejo una marca que le salio un poco de sangre en el cachete,donnie se enoja y lo pone contra la pared.

DONNIE_escuchame niña,no sabes con quien te estas metindo,asi que mas te vale que tu y tus amiguitos sean buenos conmigo,ho no veran a su hermano-dijo con una vos amenazante_tienes suerte de que estoy calmado

ABRIL_donnie ese no eres tu,calmate por favor!-pone sus brazos en el hombro de donnie

DONNIE_grrrr!,escucha niña,si quieres a tu amigo seras mia,ho si no yo agarrare esto-agarra el bo y saca la cuchilla_me la clavo en tu amigo y nunca mas lo vuelves a ver,contare 3….2…-se lo acercaba-..

ABRIL_estas bien!,acepto,quiero a mi amigo-mira su celu y ve la imagen de donnie_el es mas importane-agacha su cabeza_sere tuya..

CONTINUARA…comenten pliss :3


	12. final de ataque vampiresco

ATAQUE VAMPIRESCO PARTE 12

Abril aceptare la propuesta de donnie! Que no es donnie!,abril por favor no aceptes,ella no tuvo otra opcion,decidio aceptar la propuesta,por Donatello.

Mientras sus hermanos estaban dando vueltas como trompo,buscando una forma de volver a la normalidad a donnie,en eso ven aparecer a abril con la cabeza agachada y a donnie con una sonrisa maligna.

LEONARDO_abril!-se acerca a ella con rafael y mikey

Donnie se aleja y desaparece

RAFAEL_estas bien!?-pregunto rafael preocupado

ABRIL_tuve que aceptar la propuesta de donnie_dijo saliendole una lagrima

LOS 3_cual propuesta!?-se acercaron a ella

ABRIL_ser suya,y no dejar que mate a donnie-dijo ella

LEONARDO_grrr!,esto ya se paso de la raya!-agarra la mano de abril_abril recuperaremos a donnie

ABRIL_eso espero-dice ella

RAFAEL_lo aremos,pero no usaremos esto-vota el libro

MIKEY_y como volveremos a donnie a la normalidad?-pregunto mikey

RAFAEL_como hace donnie siempre-lo mira_un antitodo ;)

MIKEY_pero contra un vampiro que este muerto?,es enserio-dijo mikey,sabia que eso no tenia cura

RAFAEL_creeme,donnie aun no esta muerto,solo es una tortuga caprichosa,vamos-se va al laboratorio

LEONARDO_esperame-lo sigue

Pasaron varias horas averiguando como tratar con un vampiro,analizaban cosas,liquidos la sangre de donnie en uno de los frascos,averiguando como volverlo a la otras horas y vieron que eran las 11:00 pm de la noche,olvidaron salir a patrullaje,mientras Splinter seguia meditando.

Como las tortugas no eran expertas en eso y donnie si,hicieron todo lo posible para hacerlo,mezclando cada sustancia,asi que mikey como estaba aburrido,choca con los libros que hacen caer un liquido negro,este cae a los demas liquidos y la sangre que tenia cosas negras desaparece.

LEONARDO_wow,vieron eso?-dijo leo

RAFAEL_si-golpeando a mikey

MIKEY_haaaa!-se esconde detrás de abril

LEONARDO_que es esto?-mira el liquido que dice:no usar en caso de emergencias

RAFAEL_que tendra?-pregunto rafael

ABRIL_es mejor dejarlo asi,ya esta el liquido!-lo mira

LEONARDO_bien,hay que atraerlo-dijo leo

Los 4 se fueron a la sala,donnie estaba en el sofa durmiendo,ellos caminanban despacio,pero donnie se despierta y los ve.

DONNIE_valla,alfin los veo-dice el

LEONARDO_sera mejor que nos devuelvas a mi hermano!-dijo leo

DONNIE_y que pasa si no?-dice el

LEONARDO_bien chicos ahora!-lo atacan

Cada uno estaba agarrando a donnie,ya sea en las manos,pies etc,pero la cuestion era que tenian a donnie si o si.

DONNIE_sueltame!-dijo el

LEONARDO_no lo are!-se acerca a el

DONNIE_q..que intestas hacer?-trata de salir

LEONARDO_losiento,pero queremos a donnie de nuevo-se lo inyecta en el cuello

DONNIE-agrhhh!-cae al suelo

Donnie estaba tirado en el suelo,se tocaba el cuello y dijo

DONNIE_los vampiros no tienen cura!-se levanta y mira a leo_como puede eso curarme!?

LEONARDO_claro que lo ara-dijo leo

Entonces los ojos de donnie vuelven hacer normales,sus colmillos desaparecen,su piel vuelve a un tono verde.

DONNIE_qu..que me paso?-se toca la cabeza

RAFAEL_donnie eres tu?-pregunta rafa

DONNIE_eso creo-dice el

MIKEY_a ver,cuanto es 10x90-pregunto mikey

DONNIE_es 900..-aun mareado

MIKEY_si eres tu!-lo abraza

DONNIE_mikey!-se afixia

LEONARDO_volviste bro-lo abraza

DONNIE_creo que si-ve a abril

ABRIL_donnie-se acerca

DONNIE_me dejan a solas con ella?-dice el

LOS 3_claro-se van

Donnie y abril se quedan solos,y se sientan en el sofa

DONNIE_oye yo..l..losiento-dijo el

ABRIL_por que?-pregunta ella

DONNIE_por esas cosas que hice-se sonroja

ABRIL_shhh-lo tapa con su dedo en los labios

DONNIE_...-se sonroja mas

ABRIL_se que no hiciste eso con maldad,eso te tenia controlado-se pone seria-sabes estaba preocupada por ti

DONNIE_enserio?-dijo asombrado

ABRIL_si,pense que jamas estarias con nosotros-pone su cara en la de donnie

DONNIE_tambien pense lo mismo-mueve su cabeza al igual que ella

Mientras eso,rafael,Leonardo y mikey espiaban a los dos

RAFAEL_horror-dijo rafael

LEONARDO_tipico de ti-se rie

MIKEY_estoy seguro que rafa encontra una media naranja-dijo mikey

RAFAEL_oye!

MIKEY_si,pero con esa bestia que tenemos aquí XD-todas se corren

RAFAEL_sera mejor que corras-dijo rafael

MIKEY_haaaa!-sale corriendo

LEONARDO_se rie-y se va con donnie y abril

RAFAEL_estas muerto,idiota!-lo persigue

MIKEY_haaaa!-corre como loco

FIN.** (comiendo del opening XD)**

**ARE OTRO SE LLAMA,LOBONARDO,TRATA DE QUE LEO ES MORDIDO POR UN LOBO Y TIENEN QUE VOLVERLO HACER COMO ANTES.**


End file.
